


Slow Burn

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: George Weasley - It burns just a little.





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Slow Burn.**  
By alloy

Annoying little girl.  
His brother’s friend.  
So he looked closer  
To see what his brother saw.

Startling.

Talent, skill and passion.  
He felt frightened.  
For his brother.  
For himself.

Friendship.

Sad she had chosen another.  
Surprised at his mother.  
She was angry.  
But friendship remained.

Loyalty.

Tragedy unveiled her secret heart of hearts.

Love.

For his brother.

When he was asked, he aided.  
Was proud and happy and elated.  
He witnessed, was vindicated, and affirmed.

Was sad.

On this hot summer day  
Her belly swollen with his brother’s child  
On his skin her lingering touch.

The woman gestures, “Come on George”  
Waves the bottle. “You need this as well.”  
Hermione’s fingers on his freckled back.

It burns just a little.


End file.
